


Declarations

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Sneaky Rebekah Mikaelson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You aren't a dress-up type of girl, but decide to dress up when Elijah invites you to a party. Rebekah vows to find out why.





	Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine you never really dress up or wear heels, but when Elijah invites you to a party you dress up for the first time in a long time, and Rebekah asks you why you’re all dressed up when you arrive and you don’t want to admit it was for Elijah, but she wears you down until you admit it, and Elijah overhears](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/136647975178/gif-source-elijah-rebekah-imagine-you-never).

You weren't a 'party' type of girl; you never had been. But when you first met the Mikaelsons right after you moved down to New Orleans, you fell fast and hard for Elijah. You had been around the mansion before because you had struck up a fast friendship with both Rebekah and Hayley but were pretty surprised when you received an invitation to their next party.

You debated whether or not to go at first. You were pretty sure you were in love with Elijah, although you had no idea how he felt about you. You also knew that the Mikaelsons' parties were pretty extravagant and knew that you'd probably have to dress up in order to go.

You weren't one to wear fancy clothes; give you a pair of jeans and sneakers any day of the week. But you wanted to make an impression on Elijah, since that'd been the only thing he'd ever seen you in. You wanted to knock him away. So you went out and bought a really nice dress and a pair of heels that looked great on you.

When you showed up at the party, you were ambushed by Rebekah, "Y/N, you look amazing!" she gushed at you. "But I thought you didn't dress up?"

You tried to ignore her question for as long as you could. Even when you went inside, you mingled with the other guests there -- Kol, Hayley, Elijah, and Klaus were the main ones you talked to -- you could see the looks that Rebekah was giving you, and every single time she came closer and opened her mouth, she would pester you about why you were dressed the way you were. Finally, you just couldn't stand it anymore.

"All right, Rebekah," you hear how loud you had just gotten in your annoyance, turning a few heads of the partygoers. You send an apologetic look as you grip her wrist, pulling her deeper into the Mikaelsons' mansion and away from the prying ears and eyes of the crowd, "Just stop bugging me about it!"

"I'll stop pestering you when you answer the question," Rebekah chimes, giving you a look with the tilt of her head. "Why are you all dressed up? You hate heels."

"Yes! Okay? Yes, I hate these heels that make my feet feel like they're on fire and this dress requires a special type of underwear that won't show through and it has been riding up my ass all night! I hate how uncomfortable I am right now, but I got all dressed up because your brother invited me to this stupid party you are throwing, and I wanted to look nice for him! Yet, here I am, feeling like I'm dying with each step I take in these," you grit, kicking the stupid things off your feet as you rage in your quiet whispers, Rebekah's amused grin not going unnoticed, "stupid shoes that make me tall enough to kiss him. Happy?"

She has her arms crossed over her perfect dress as you pant a bit, smile pursing as she tries not to laugh at your discomfort and bare feet, "So you really like Elijah, huh?"

You take a breath to calm yourself, stretching your toes on the fantastic marble floor of the room you'd found yourself in and being the most comfortable you've been all night, "Yes. I like Elijah."

"I'm glad," you whip around to come face-to-face with an equally as amused Elijah, who holds your discarded heels by the straps, dangling from his index and middle fingers.

You glare at Rebekah, who holds up her hands before disappearing before your eyes to return to the party with her vampiric speed, "She set me up."

You vow right then and there that you would get Rebekah back somehow but noted the smile on Elijah's face.

"So..." you say, feeling a little awkward, "you heard that, huh?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes, I did. Do you really feel that way, Y/N?"

You nod. "Yeah," you practically whisper. "I know you probably don't want me like that because you're you, and I'm just...me, but I really do like you...a lot."

"Believe it or not, Y/N, I'm actually quite fond as you as well," Elijah says, practically whispering as he's leaning down towards you. You're at least a foot shorter than Elijah is, and he takes one hand to tilt your chin up to look him in the eye. He's getting closer and closer to you, his beautiful eyes looking deeply into yours, and he takes a deep breath before leaning down and kissing you.

When his lips cover yours, you hear him make a contended noise deep in his chest. You wrap your arms around his neck as you lean up on your tiptoes to deepen the kiss. The one hand of his that was empty went around your waist, toying with the straps on your dress. You tilt your head just a little, so you can deepen the kiss even further. He backed you up so that your back was against the wall, and even though that was a display of dominance, the kiss was extremely gentle.

You break apart to breathe, and deciding to go for broke, you look at him. "I'm in love with you, Elijah," you say to him, holding your breath, hoping to any deity that may be listening that he doesn't laugh at you or tell you he doesn't feel the same way. But that doesn't sound like the Elijah you know, the Elijah you fell in love with.

He caresses your cheek and then says, "I'm glad, (y/n), because I'm so in love with you, darling." And you decide that nothing can be better than this.


End file.
